


Pulse

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Comforting Sam Winchester, Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: Dean tries to ignore the pounding in his head. Sam helps in the best way he knows how.





	Pulse

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Dean closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, closing the book that Billie had given him carefully and going to his desk. 

BANG BANG BANG BANG

He shoved the book haphazardly with the other books and magazines on his desk, trying to will his hands not to shake as he gripped at the edge of his desk. 

BANG BANG BANG BANG

He brought one hand up to press against his temple, trying not to think about what Billie had said or what he had read. He tried to will everything away and tried to focus on something else, anything else other than the incessant banging in his head. 

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"You're in control, you're in control, its all you." Dean muttered to himself, gritting his teeth slightly. 

BANG Knock BANG knock BANG knock BANG

It took him a moment to realize that someone was knocking on the door and not just in his mind. Breathing out deeply he called out lowly, "Yeah?"

BANG BANG BANG BANG

The door opened to reveal Sam who stayed at the doorway for a moment to just look at his brother before coming into his room, closing the door behind him. "How you holding up?"

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Dean shrugged and turned away from Sam, not able to look his brother in the eye just yet. "I'm fine."

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Sure." Sam said softly. He waited for a moment before he spoke, his voice soft. "You can hear him, can't you?"

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Course not, he's buried deep in my mind." Dean told him, trying to keep his voice nonchalant. "I got him contained and silent, don't even realize that he's there."

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Sam stared at him for a moment before he reached out and took Deans hand in his, leading him to the bed. 

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"C'mon, lets get some sleep." Sam said, bringing Dean to the bed and tugging him gently until he followed after his brother under the covers. Sam reached out and moved him so that Dean was on top of him, his head pressed against his chest. 

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Listen to this." Sam told him, holding Dean close to him. "Just listen to this, instead of him."

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Dean swallowed hard and pressed closer, fearing for a moment that Sam could hear the banging in his head. He closed his eyes and realized what Sam was trying to make him listen to. 

BANG BANG BANG BANG

He could feel Sams heartbeat in his chest and slowly it started to overtake everything else he could hear. 

BANG BANG...bump bump

The rushing in his ears faded away, his own heartbeat faded away from his ears as well. Slowly Dean felt himself start to relax more and more as he just listened to his brothers heart beating. 

BANG...bump bump bump

"Just listen to this, listen to me." Sam murmured, his body warm and steady against Dean. "Just keep listening to this and remember that I'm here for you, I got you Dean."

bump bump bump bump

"I got you." Sam repeated, curling around his brother as close as he could. Dean just nodded and realized just how tired he was as he held onto his brother. 

bump bump bump bump

"Its going to be okay Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> 20/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have any you can send them to me.


End file.
